


living in fields and dreaming of cities

by quartzandmelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Love Confessions, Meteorstuck, Not Canon Compliant, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pale-Red Vacillation, or maybe it is ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzandmelody/pseuds/quartzandmelody
Summary: Terezi can't stop thinking about her follies.Vriska can't stop thinking about Terezi.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write basically the same exact fic every few months. Here it is again.

“You KNOW you can talk to me, rez. We’re MOIRAILS for crying out loud! I’m here to help you with whatever!! Just let me know what happening!” Vriska says, her hands on Terezi's shoulders.

Terezi chuckles painfully. "You’d just think it’s stupid,” she says.

“OH MY GOD. No i wouldnt!!!” Vriska takes her hands, “What i think is stupid is that you think you can’t tell your MOIRAIL what’s bothering you!” Terezi just sighs. “C'mon, lets go make a nice pile and jam about whatever’s on your mind!” and she grabs Terezi by the hand, dragging her off to some seclusion on the meteor.

Terezi already has a handy dandy pile-o-scalemates in her sylladex, so she lets it unceremoniously rain little plush dragons into the corner of the room they found. Vriska launches herself into the pile and terezi giggles and lets herself fall limp onto it, plopping down beside her moirail.

“So, what’s up?” Vriska says, combing her fingers through Terezis hair. She takes a deep breath in, and sighs loudly in exhale. It’s clear to her moirail that she’s trying not to cry. Vriska lets her fingers graze her forehead.

“It’s just that,” Terezi starts, but finds herself getting choked up and laughs, feeling stupid. Vriska kisses her cheek.

“You’re fine,” she says in a quiet and surprisingly soothing voice.

“Ugh. It’s just that I keep thinking about stupid shit that literally doesn’t even matter! I keep imagining what would have happened if I... if I’d gone through with my plans.” She tiptoes around actually saying something like, ‘I almost killed you pretty fucked up, huh?’ Vriska remains quiet, watching Terezis face as she thinks about how to put her thoughts into words. “I just feel so fucking stupid about it, yaknow? If I had just concentrated a little harder, and been more patient, I probably would’ve seen it myself, and wouldn’t have had to have future me come in and save all our asses from a doomed timeline.”

She sighs and rubs her eyes, attempting to cover the tears threatening to fall. Vriska notices, but doesn’t say anything about it. “I’m such an idiot,” Terezi says, voice catching in her throat.

“You’re not an idiot, Terezi. You’re so smart. You’re so fucking smart that you were overwhelmed with clever plans on how to stay in the alpha timeline that it was just buried under everything else! Like, you were probably always the smartest person of our whole group of players.” Terezi scoffs at this. “I’m serious!!! You’re dorky as fuck and you always seem like you’re doing shit for no reason or have no idea what’s going on but you were practically the driving force on the meteor after the game. Don’t sell yourself so short when you’re worth soooooooo fucking much.”

Terezi smiles slightly. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Vriska replies, giving Terezi a quick peck on the lips before sitting up. “Anything else on your mind?” heh mind.. cause she’s the seer of m

Terezi sighs just so loud cause like yeah she does have other shit going on but she’s not ready to talk about it. “C'moooooooon!!!”

“GOD I mean like I have other things on my mind but it’s not really the right time for it,” Terezi says and rolls over on her side, away from Vriska. Vriska scoffs.

“How is now not a good time? We got the pile goin we got the feelings jamming... what’s wrong!” She pulls Terezi back to face her. Terezi crosses her arms.

“I’m just not really ready to talk about it,” she clarifies. Vriska runs a hand through Terezis hair. “Okay,” she says, “but when you are, I’ll be here to listen, alright?” She kisses her forehead. Terezi giggles and wrinkles up her nose which makes Vriska blush just a little bit. Gosh, how cute is her moirail!

“Alright. Thanks Vriska.” Terezi is sitting up finally, and she kisses the corner of Vriska's mouth. Vriska looks at her for a while, smiling like a dope, before Terezi says something.

“What?” But she was too distracted to process it.

Terezi giggles, “Wow, dork! I SAID do you wanna help me and the guys with can town later? We’re renovating the town hall!!!” she grins widely.

Vriska rolls her eyes. “I GUESS... ugh... You’re lucky I love you so much.”

Terezi cackles, blushing deeply, and squeezes Vriska's hand. After calming down from her flustered fit of laughter, she gets serious again for a sec. “But seriously, thank you, Vriska. For listening and just being there for me all the time. You’re the best moirail I could ever ask for.”

Vriska's heart MELTS. “Awwwwwwww! Gimme a hug you huge nerd!”

The two trolls share a warm hug, lasting a bit longer than what Terezi wonders is normal and low key freaks her bean about it, but quickly recovers.

Terezi sighs, satisfied, and says, “Ok I think I’m all good to go back out to the common area!”

Vriska smiles and nods and the girls head back out to where the mayor is silently working on and ruling can town with his sweet baby carapace fist.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska's crying? What the fuck...

Terezi hears sobbing coming from Vriska’s block. Which is a weird thing to hear. Terezi has never seen that girl cry. She runs to Vriska’s door and knocks. “Vris??? Are you okay?” She puts her ear up to the door and listens as vriska calms herself down enough to respond.

“Everything is fine!” she yells. 

“Ok obviously you’re lying! i’m coming” Terezi says, opening the door to Vriska lying face down on her bed, her head buried in her arms. Man I need to draw this to get the image across I think. “Why are you crying?” 

Vriska just groans without lifting her head. Terezi sits at her feet. She goes to pet Vriska's hair or rub her back or something, but stops herself. She’s been lowkey avoiding physical contact with her for the past few days. She wants her flushed feelings to go away, and if she keeps on snuggling with Vriska, they never will. 

“What’s wrong Vriska?” It’s said more as a statement than a question. 

“UuuggGGHHHG I just need to! Get my shit together!!!!” she says into her pillow. 

“Well maybe I can fucking help with that??? As your moirail?” 

Vriska's crying again. 

Terezi lets herself rub her back. 

For a while, they just sit there in silence as vriska eventually calms down again, breathing slowly. the meteor is silent. 

Vriska sighs and moves to sit up, purposefully distancing herself from Terezi. They sit on opposite ends of the bed. Vriska hugs her knees to her chest. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong?” Terezi asks.

Vriska wipes her face. “Just gimme a sec.” The anxiety in her voice is extremely apparent. She stares into the distance and sighs several times before finally speaking. “Terezi.... hah ugh I’m such a dumbass.” Vriska shakes her head and laughs humorlessly. Terezi just patiently waits for her moirail to collect herself and talk to her. 

“Terezi you are everything to me. And I feel like I’m about to ruin everything right now.” Terezi scoots closer and puts a hand on Vriska's knee. 

“Vriska I can pretty much guarantee that that’s not true.” Vriska does a mixture of a scoff and a laugh. 

“No you can’t. Because I guess I’m about to talk about my stupid dumb feelings.” Terezi rolls her eyes.

“Your feelings aren’t stupid or dumb,” she says, and Vriska can practically HEAR the >:/ in it, “and we  _ should  _ be sharing our feelings with each other.” 

Vriska throws her head back letting it hit the wall. That was stupid cause now her head is throbbing. 

“Ok. Just listen for a second, alright?” Terezi nods. Vriska takes a deep breath and crosses her legs, sitting up straight. “I keep thinking about you in... much... brighter red ways than our relationship is... I keep trying and trying and TRYING to push it all down because I love you so fucking much and our moirallegiance is everything to me and I didn’t want to risk it falling apart. I just keep thinking about it and i was fucking sitting here crying like a wiggler because I feel so goddamn stupid and hopeless and I’m like maybe if I cry about it for a second it’ll just go away! Yeah newsflash, myself, that’s now how that works. GOD.” 

Vriska almost starts crying again. Terezi thinks her heart is going to explode at the rate it’s beating. Her hand is frozen in place on Vriska's knee. She has no idea what to say so they sit there in silence again while she sorts out the thoughts in her mind. 

Tears start falling down Vriska's face and she hastily wipes them away, hoping Terezi didn’t notice. (she did) 

“Vriska,” Terezi says, and Vriska feels like she’s about to puke, “you really  _ are  _ a dumbass.” She says it in a jocular tone, and leans her body against her moirail’s. Vriska just awkwardly laughs cause she doesn’t know where Terezi is going with this?? “Like damn. If you just told me sooner it would have saved us both a lot of tears! I feel the same way, dummy!” 

Vriska thinks she must be hallucinating or dreaming for a second. “What?” 

Terezi laughs and takes Vriska’s hand, squeezing it. “Do you wanna be matesprits, or what?” She is very close to Vriska’s face now. Vriska's eyes widen. She stares in confusion at Terezi’s grinning face. 

“ _ What??? _ ” she says again. 

“Oh my god, Vriska. I’ve been having the same kinda feelings about you.” 

“What the fuck? Seriously???” Vriska says, but she’s smiling now. Terezi nods, her grin getting wider. She plants a wet kiss on Vriska’s cheek, making her giggle, like, actually giggle like a little girl. “God fucking YEAH I wanna be matesprits!” 

Terezi laughs and hugs her. “But hey it’s not all my fault! You should’ve said something sooner!” 

Terezi just cackled in response and Vriska kisses her cheek.


End file.
